VF-6 Super Alpha Refit
BACKGROUND With the, at the time, decision to stop devlopment of the Beta fighter (the original VF-X-7 program) it was suddenly realized that the VF-6A Alpha was going to need something to give it better performance in space so that it could at least assist in the interception and space control roles along with the VF-4 Lightning and VF-5 Vindicator. Taking a page out of the venerable VF-1 Valkyrie's book, designers came up with a SUPER system. Now while the VF-'s SUPER system was just add on systems, the VF-6 SUPER system was more of a full refit like the Jotun system of the VF-1 that saw limited use. It did however increase performance significantly while in space to the point of making the equal to the VF-4 and VF-5 respectively. Unfortunately the performance in an atmosphere was mediocre at best and generally poor in comparison to a standard fit VF-6 or even when compared to teh VF-4 or -5. This effectively kept the VF-6 SUPER as a space deployed only unit the vast majority of the time where it excelled. It is to be noted however though, the when the redevelopment of the Beta (VF-X-9 program) went into production, the VF-6 Super was essentially phase out through attrition along with the VF-4 and VF-5. All three units did see service right up to the operations to retake earth with the VF-5 and VF-6 SUPER even receiving Shadow technology prior to the final assault on Reflex Point. Also at the same time the VF-6 SUPER refit was in use there was a FAST pack system developed as a sort of interim system for use during more space based campaigns for non-refitted VF-6 Alpha's (These were erroneously referred to as Super Alpha's as well). (See separate entry). This too was slowly phased out once the VF-9 Beta was deployed. The VF-6 SUPER had 3 models: A - first operational units, A Upgrade - Major upgrade to electronics, and S - another electronics upgrade, replacement of the arm guns with a pair of EP-4 particle guns and fitted with shadow technology. A total of 1000 VF-6 SUPER fighters were produced/refitted and deployed from prior the Pioneer Missions departure and the final assault on Reflex Point. Model Type - VF-6 Alpha SUPER Refit (A, A Upgrade and S) Class - Multi-form Veritech Space Superiority Fighter/Interceptor Crew - 1 Note - A Upgrade is just an electronics refit and S is just an upgrtade of electronics, replaced arm guns and fitting of Shadow technology) MDC By Location Main Body - 375 Arms - 170 Arm Guns/Engines - 100 Hands - 70 Legs/Engines - 210 Feet - 110 Wings - 160 Boosters - 175 Head - 130 Gunpod - 100 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Battloid Running - 110kph Leaping - 60m long 30m high thruster assisted. 10m unassisted Flying in atmosphere - 240kph Flying in Space - Mach 9.6 Altitude - 2.4km Guardian Flying in atmosphere - 500kph Flying in Space - Mach 9.6 Altitude - 3km Fighter Flying in atmosphere @Sea level - 500kph Flying in atmosphere @10km - 950kph Flying in atmosphere @30km - Mach 1.2 (Boosters will allow the unit to escape gravity to get into orbit) Flying in space - Mach 9.6 Altitude - Unlimited Note - flight speeds are so low because of the overall unaerodynamic nature of the refit. Operational - 200 hours of use Range in Space (Typical) - 4000km due to reaction mass Statistics Height - Battloid 9.15m, Guardian 5.8m, Fighter 5m Length - Battloid 4.2m, Guardian 11m, Fighter 11m Width - Battloid 4.4m, Guardian 6.7m, Fighter 6.7m Weight - 15.2 tons dry / 32 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear and 1 emergency cyclone (can be replaced with approximately 1000 lbs of cargo) Power System - 2 x RRL-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 16 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - GU-13 35mm Gunpod (Standard Issue to VF-6A Supers) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EP-13 Gunpod (Standard Issue to VF-6A Upgrade and -S models) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 1d4x10 per blast. 3d4x10 per short burst, 3d6x10+20 per medium burst, 5d6x10+20 per long burst, 8d6x10 per full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - MM-60 Micro Missile System (all models) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-60 Payload - 60, 8 per shoulder, 5 per arm, 8 per outer leg, 4 per inner leg. Arm and outer leg launchers cannot be used in fighter mode. Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Nose Lasers (2, All models, fighter and gaurdian modes only) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6 per blast, 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x10 per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 30mm gatling guns (2, in arms) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6 per round, 6d6x2 per short burst, 2d6x10+6 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst per gun Rate Of Fire - bursts only based on pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds each Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - EP-4 Particle Guns (2, replaces 30mm gatling guns on S model) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burstper gun Rate Of Fire - based on pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-MIssile Launchers (2, in boosters) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5km/8km Damage - 2d4x10/2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-4 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 10 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Note - Second range and damage number indicate the use of 3rd generation micro missiles Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6, Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Systems of Note (ALL) Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of upto 16 days before needing replenishment of protoculture cells. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (+20% to -E model and later) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. (300 on -E model and later) Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. (A) Radar - Range 375, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 375km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target upto 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat (-A Upgrade) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 400km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 700 miles (1120km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat (-S) Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-6. Range - 425km Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 425km and can target upto 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Shadow Cloaking Device - Invisible to all protoculture detection devices EM Absorbing Skin and Stealth Systems - -25% to all opposed standard sensor skill rolls References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Shadow Chronicles RPG Return of the Masters